


Date Interrupted

by bettysofia



Series: The Professor and Officer Lehnsherr [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Drinking, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Dates, M/M, Police officers, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Sometimes first dates go perfectly. Sometimes they don't quite turn out like you imagined. And sometimes you nearly get arrested.





	

He discards at least ten texts before he finally settles on one that he thinks is a decent mixture of both casual and urgent. He wants Charles to know that he is serious but he does not want to seem desperate. Even if he is. A little bit. He has never met anyone like Charles before. Charles is gorgeous, intelligent, daring, and utterly charming. And a very powerful mutant.

 

Erik is smitten.

 

He reads the text one more time, nods to himself, and hits send.

****

**_Hey, Charles! I’d love to meet up. How about drinks on Friday? :)_ **

****

It takes less than five minutes for his phone to buzz with an enthusiastic response from Charles saying that he would be delighted and that he cannot wait. An excited, fizzy sensation that threatens to bubble over like a bottle of cheap champagne fills Erik and he has to fight to not let it show on his face. Instead he slips his phone back into his pocket and focuses all of his attention on the stack of papers resting on his desk, ignoring the eyes of his coworkers around him.

~~~~

The rest of the week flies by in a mix of work, sleep, and thinking of Charles. The image of Charles with his pretty red lips stretched around Erik’s cock haunting him constantly.

 

He arrives at the bar, a quiet cocktail bar filled with dimmed lights and plushy couches located on the edge of the Upper West side, almost twenty minutes too early. But as he steps through the door, running a hand through his wind-tousled hair, he spots Charles sitting by a table in the back. He is even more gorgeous than he has been in Erik’s fantasies. Dark brown hair falling in gentle waves, freckles splashed across his nose, and wide muscular shoulders stretching the fabric of his jacket. Erik’s mouth goes just a little bit dry.

 

“Hello,” he says quietly, stopping close enough so that Charles has to tilt his head back to look up at him. When he meets Erik’s eyes Charles’ face splits in a blinding smile and his bright blue eyes twinkle.

 

“Erik! Hi,” he says, standing and leaning in to place a quick peck on Erik’s cheek.

 

A tingle runs up Erik’s spine at the brief touch of Charles’ lips on his skin. “I hope you haven’t waited long,” he says, even though he himself is still fifteen minutes early.

 

“Oh. No, my friend, I just arrived a few minutes ago. I went straight from work,” Charles says, reaching for Erik’s upper arm and squeezing, sturdy fingers digging into Erik’s bicep. It makes Erik’s mind wander, just for a second, to other ways Charles could use his strong fingers. 

 

By the quick flash in Charles’ eye and the way his lips quirk, Erik knows he projected the thought. But Charles doesn’t say anything, he just sits back down in his chair, so neither does Erik. He excuses himself for a second to go to the bar and get them drinks. The thought lingers as he watches the bartender mix his dry martini and Charles’ whisky sour. But as he moves back towards their table he pushes it to the side. He can’t afford to be distracted.

 

Charles’ face lights up as Erik hands him his drink and Erik can feel a spark crackle between them when their fingers brush. Charles eyes twinkle and Erik thinks he must have felt it too.

 

He watches as Charles leans into the plush chair and takes a sip of his drink, still smiling.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” Charles says. “I’m glad you asked me out. I know the way we met was a bit unconventional.”

 

“It was… fun,” Erik says, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks. “I’ve been thinking about you too.”

 

“Oh, good thoughts I hope,” Charles says, then he winks and Erik wants to tackle him to the ground and maul him.

 

“Great thoughts.”

 

They are on their third drinks when Charles leans closer and rests one hand on Erik’s thigh. His eyes are animated and his lips red and wet with alcohol that Erik wants to lick off of him.

 

“Would you mind terribly,” Charles starts slowly, speech has become a bit slower for the both of them over the last hour, “if I showed you one of the things I’ve been thinking about?” To emphasize what he means the brings to fingers to his temple and wiggles them back and forth.

 

Erik is not sure exactly what he means and he finds that he is having a very hard time even processing the words with Charles this close but he shakes his head carefully, breathing out a raspy “No, not at all. Go ahead.”

 

And then Charles is in his head. A picture is slowly materializing before his eyes. Rumpled sheets and pillows strewn across a bed. Charles lying in the middle – naked, sweaty, and breathing hard – Erik leaning over him with his hand wrapped around Charles cock.

 

His blood starts rushing south and he can feel that he is well on his way to embarrassing himself. He closes his eyes and shakes his head and the image evaporates.  

 

“I’m sorry,” Charles says, smiling sheepishly, “was that too much?”

 

“No, no,” Erik says, sounding like he just ran a marathon, “that was good.”

 

Erik has counted the empty glasses on the table in front of them to eight when Charles’ smile grows mischievous and he chuckles. He watches Erik above the rim of his tumbler, “You know, I distinctly recall you offering to… repay the favor, so to speak,” he says.  

 

Erik feels warm. “I did do that,” he agrees, nodding. The movement makes his head swim. He is probably a bit more drunk than he thought he was.

 

Charles leans in, resting his hand on Erik’s knee. When he whispers his breath ghosts hotly across Erik’s face and there is the faint smell of alcohol lingering. “I dare you – “ Charles starts, then takes a sharp breath and giggles. “I dare you to suck me off right now. Outside.”

 

“In public?”

 

“Adds to the excitement don’t you think?”

 

Erik doesn’t say anything but he can feel his head tip forward and his body rise out of the chair. Giddy excitement starts at his feet and flushes through him like a tidal wave. There is something about Charles that just makes him want to drop whatever inhibitions he might have. And swallow Charles’ cock.

 

He grabs Charles’ hand and pulls him up, tugging him along as he speeds for the exit. For a brief moment he thinks that maybe he is being too rough but then there’s a feeling of excitement and lust – that’s not his own – surrounding him and washing over him. He looks over his shoulder and catches Charles’ eyes; they’re glittering with mischief.

 

The air outside is cool and refreshing on his overheated skin. It helps clear his mind but does nothing to diminish the heat rushing through his blood. He slides his hand up Charles’ arm and pulls him closer. The street around them is deserted save for another couple strolling hand-in-hand down the sidewalk across the road. It is easy to slip unnoticed into the darkness and push Charles against the brick wall.

 

Charles yelps and laughs and grabs Erik by the sides of his head, fingers twisting in his hair, as he gives him a hard kiss and then urges Erik onto his knees. And Erik goes willingly. The ground is hard and the cold seeps through his slacks. But Charles’ fingers resting against his scalp send tendrils of heat running through him.

 

He can feel his cock starting to fill and push against the front of his pants. Soon there will be no blood left to fuel his brain. Perhaps that is where the incentive to grab at Charles’ fly with his power and tug it down comes from. Perhaps he is spurred on by the way Charles whimpers. Probably it is both. He has Charles out of his underwear and in his hand within seconds. Charles moans when Erik wraps his fingers around his cock. It’s thick and flushed dark pink and makes Erik’s mouth water.

 

Charles has clearly given up on using spoken words. Instead inside Erik’s head there is a loop of “ _Please. Please, Erik. Love, please”_ playing over and over as he strokes Charles’ cock. He runs his fingers over the fat head, catching a droplet of precome on the tip of his index finger. He pops the finger in his mouth and revels at the tangy saltiness.

 

_Fuck. Hot. More. Give me your mouth._

Erik smiles. The smile everyone says makes him look like a horny shark. He grabs one of Charles’ thighs to steady himself and leans closer. With the other hand around Charles’ cock he guides it to his lips. He smacks Charles’ cock against his lips, smearing the precome around. Then he gives the head a quick lick before opening wide and closing his lips around it.

 

Charles whimpers. He is radiating his lust; Erik would not be surprised if everyone within a ten-mile radius is getting turned on. He sinks down and bobs back. Then licks a long stripe along the velvety skin. He looks up and catches Charles’ eyes and slowly he takes him in. More and more and more.

 

Just as Charles’ cock touches the back of his throat there is a loud cough just behind him. the voice that follows is just as gravelly as it is painfully familiar.

 

“Alright, love birds. This isn’t your bedroom. Break it up.”

 

He whips around, Charles’ cock slipping out of his mouth with an embarrassing wet sound, and struggles to get up on his feet to put himself in between Charles and the intruder. 

 

“Lehnsherr! Imagine seeing you here.”

 

“Logan,” Erik answers, staring defiantly at his colleague, Officer Howlett – Logan – that annoying, cigar smoking, loudmouth, as if he has not just been caught with his pants around his knees and a cock down his throat. It is more difficult than he thought, probably because he is still very, very drunk. One part of his brain registers that his half hard cock is still hanging out of his briefs. But his animal brain, the one that is doing the thinking, is fully focused on shielding Charles.

 

“Well, well,” Officer Howlett chuckles, giving Erik a quick once over, “What do we have here? Public lewdness. And wasted too, huh bub?”

 

Staring at Logan, Erik can feel when Charles’ mind connects the dots and an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and horror fills the space between them. Then there’s the sound of Charles pushing himself off the wall and the clink of the metal on his belt as he fumbles with his pants.

 

“Officer, please forgive us,” Charles starts, talking rapidly and turning his bright blue eyes on Logan, “we got caught up in the moment. It was entirely my fault. Please don’t blame Erik. He only did what I wanted.”

 

Erik can tell that there is a nervous edge to Charles’ voice. That he is nervous that Logan actually will bring them in. Not at all the cocky lilt he had when Erik was the officer. He wants to reach out and grab Charles and pull him in against his chest and keep him safe but Charles sidesteps his advances and slips from his grip.

 

“Please, officer,” Charles pleads.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Logan drawls, clearly trying to hold back laughter, “Since it is obviously straight laced Lehnsherr here’s first time doing anything naughty I’ll let it slide. Hell, I should probably buy you a drink and congratulate you on coaxing him out of his shell. And his pants. But given that you’re both already pretty damned tanked, I’ll just tell you both to get the fuck out of here and go sleep it off.”

 

“Thank you,” Charles breathes out. “It won’t happen again.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Logan says. “Now, hop in the car and I’ll drive you both home. I don’t want to deal with the mess of either of you ending up dead in some ditch.”

~~~~~

All Erik can think about is how quiet Charles was, sitting next to him in the back of Logan’s squad car. And how that was two days ago, and still he hasn’t heard anything from Charles. He stares blankly at the papers on his desk, completely unable to concentrate on anything other than his own misery.

 

“Fucking hell, are you still moping?”

 

“Fuck off, Logan.”

 

“Trust me, I will. I have no intention of hanging around your sorry ass. I just thought you’d like to know that you have a visitor.”

 

Erik hurries out from his desk, ignoring Logan, and he tears down the corridor to the waiting area. Charles has his back turned toward him but he must sense Erik’s mind because he turns around as soon as Erik slips through the door.

 

“Erik. Hi.”

 

“Charles.” Erik wants to throw himself at him but manages to reel himself in just enough to avoid further embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry to barge in on you at work like this but I just had to tell you something and I wanted to do it in person instead of just texting. I’m sorry, Erik,” he says, taking Erik completely by surprise. “I really screwed up our date. I just wanted it to be fun and sexy but I nearly got us arrested. I’ll understand if you’d rather just end it at this.”

 

Erik nearly chokes on all the words that want to come out. “Charles,” he says, “what are you talking about? Why would I want to end it? You are the most exciting, amazing, gorgeous man I have ever met. And I won’t let an asshole like Logan ruin it for us.”

 

Charles eyes light up. “You’re saying?”

 

“I’m saying that when I am done here, you and I are going to go back to my apartment and finish what we started. In private.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I imagine there'll be a third part at some point. :)


End file.
